


The Gold Bikini Part Two

by somekindofseizure



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: MSR, RST, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully comes over to watch Star Wars again, this time to prepare for the release of The Phantom Menace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Bikini Part Two

Scully had kind of been counting on sharing the couch tonight.  

She’d assumed now that they were having sex, movie night would go differently.  She’d left room for him as she cuddled herself up, scrunching all the way into the back cushion, eager for him to lay his long body flat beside her.  But he’d seemed not to notice and instead plopped right on the floor in front of her, leaning back into the front cushion with his legs splayed out and crossed at the ankle.  She knew he was making a point - that he wouldn’t always be expecting something from her, that sometimes, he was just inviting her over to prepare for the release of the newest _Star Wars_ movie, _Episode I: The Phantom Menace_. The only thing she’d ever seen him more excited about were actual phantom menaces.

Control of the popcorn was hers tonight, and periodically, he asked for some.  She’d reach small palmfuls down to his chin.  She began to do it of her own accord, deciding when he needed a snack just to have contact with him.  He lapped up the fluffy pieces, laughing as he deliberately tongued her hand like a sloppy puppy.  She wiped his spit on his shoulder, her low giggle amplified in the ear leaning on her hand.

“Sssh, sssh…” he said with a frantic wiggle of fingers.

She looked at the screen, although she didn’t have to –  there was only one scene in the whole saga he had this kind of reverence for. 

“Mulder, don’t shush me, you’ve seen this a thousand times.  Once even with me.”

And there were more interesting things to watch.  Like the thick curve of the back of his neck, the caddy corner angle of his face.  He smiled and she knew he remembered the night she was referring to.

She could smell the manly soap he used and imagined him scrubbing himself clean right before she arrived.   She edged her face closer, pressing her nose against his neck right where the warmth of his blood beveled the edge off the Irish Spring.  Her mind wandered to the tiny bar of soap she now carried around in her bag in case she stayed over.  She wondered if she’d get a chance to use it tonight.

“Do you remember what I told you that night?”  she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, eyes glued to Princess Leia.

“I remember what you did to me too…”  He shook his head with a rueful grin, as if he pitied that poor schmuck version of himself.  She put her lips right up against his ear.

“Were you really hard when you did that thing with the popcorn bowl or was that a joke?” she asked, feigning innocence.

“Scully…” he said, vaguely aggravated.  The back of his neck turned ruddy with heat beneath the short, soft pattern of his hair.

“You’re right, let’s watch.” She gave it a few moments before she started moving her lips against his ear again, ruffling his hair with her fingers. “I wanted so badly to climb over here and do this to you.”  His head swiveled easily on its base for her and she knew she had him.

She slid her hand down his chest as it rose and fell dramatically beneath his grey t-shirt.  She watched it ride the undulating waves of his torso, cotton bunching beneath the heel of her hand as his stomach muscles flexed to her touch. He held his breath as her fingernails finally crept under the band of his sweatpants.  She listened for his long, sweet exhale when she took him in her hand.  

“That a light saber in your pocket or –?“

“I’m happy to see you.” He turned his face over his shoulder to kiss her, but she pointed it back at the screen.

“Just watch the movie,” she said, pulling him through her fist.  His skin smoothed and stretched as his erection swelled to its peak.  She was still a bit in awe of how much she liked this previously unknown appendage of his.  He grunted softly and closed his eyes.

“Open your eyes and watch the movie.  I’m trying to make your twenty two year old fantasy come true.”

“Jesus, Scully…”  

He knew it made her a little wet when he said her name like that, that extra bit of oxygen on the uh, humming the Ls.  But she reminded herself of the way he’d sat, hiding and wanting her beneath a tin bowl.  It made her want to please him all night.   She tapped his bicep with her free hand.

“Give me your hand,” she said and he bent his elbow up, raising it sloppily into the air.  She brought his palm to her chest, turning it awkwardly and slipping it into the neck of her shirt till his trembling fingers were touching the gold lame.  It was not the original, of course; she had no idea where that was and if she’d fit into it.  She’d bought this one just for this occasion.

“Is that…” there was disbelief in his voice at first, but it gradually tumbled into a desperate grown. Then his fingers steadied and rubbed her nipple through the cheap material of the bikini.  She tightened her grip on his cock to tell him how good it felt.  He was going to come soon, she could tell by the subtle note of frustration in his soft growling.  She tried to focus and not think of what he would do to her afteward.  But suddenly, he turned around, getting on his knees.  He swung her legs to the floor on either side of him and gripped the tops of her pants, whipping them quickly down her legs.

“Mulder,” she half-whined, half-moaned, eyeing his slightly lubricated dick pressing against the front of the cushion.  “I was enjoying that.”  

She tried not to squirm as he stared at the gold bikini bottoms, tied in strings at her hips.  Did she look too ridiculous?  He ripped her shirt upward and she lifted her arms, gripping the back of the couch like a security blanket as he looked her over.  She had not anticipated how vulnerable this would feel, how naked. _Poor Princess Leia._ She parted her lips and tried to look sexy rather than self-conscious, suddenly sure she had made a mistake.   _Fucking say something, Mulder_.

And then her hips were sliding against the leather of the couch in his hands.  He pulled the string on one side of the bikini bottom, letting it flap open.  She braced herself for his fervor, and was surprised when he slid her pussy onto him slowly, carefully easing her open, his arms wrapped around her back in support.  Even in the middle of a stupid fantasy, he worried about her.  She peppered his face and neck with kisses.  When her inner thighs finally touched his hipbones, the hand higher on her back tangled in her hair.

“You’re the best girlfriend in the world,” he said.  She pushed his shoulder and arced back over the couch seat.

“I’m not your girlfriend,” she said with great offense.  His face dropped and a stammer began to emerge.  She took both his hands and returned them to her gold-sheathed breasts.  “I’m your prisoner—“ 

He scrunched his nose a bit, closed one eye, a subtle but certain No.  That wasn’t it. 

“…intergalactic Princess that you just rescued,” she corrected.  

He made a hungry buzzing noise in his chest as he drew her back in, his face moving toward her, his lips slowly sucking the air right out of her chest, one hand inside the bikini and the other tugging her hair.

“Let me show you how we fuck on the planet Correlia…”  She moaned and he bit her lower lip.  “Princess.”

 


End file.
